


Caught Inbetween with a Simple Scream

by booboothefoolbornyesterday



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor Issues, Blood, Coma, F/F, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Scary, Suspense, You Decide, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboothefoolbornyesterday/pseuds/booboothefoolbornyesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve had a bad feeling. Right now, in battle, he tried not to think about but later on he'll look back and wish he had acted upon it."</p>
<p>It was supposed to be routine battle, but when Loki changes the game a man in a metal suit will be the one to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Inbetween with a Simple Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! If you would like to help me edit this and keep me motivated to right just message me and you can join the party's!

Steve had a bad feeling. Right now, in battle, he tried not to think about but later on he'll look back and wish he had acted upon it. It wasn't that this fight was too hard or too demanding, it was just a simple fight with Loki. Maybe that was the problem, it was going really smooth. Loki didn't seem to be putting in much of an effort. His attacks seemed to have a laziness to them and no civilians were in harms way. It would seem that he just wanted to mess with the few Avengers that were present.

"Why terrorize us if he's not gonna put in the effort," Steve said over the coms.

Hawkeye aimed at Loki with an explosive arrow and replied, "Maybe it's 'cause we're not all here yet. You know Iron Man has yet to grace us with his presence." Carefully, he released the arrow. Unfortunately it merely went through the Loki double and hit the building behind him.

Natasha listening to the conversation decided to chime in as she took down another Loki double, "It's kinda nice that Stark isn't here." She wrapped her thighs around her opponent and flipped him onto the floor. After he vanished she shook the dirt off of her and began attack another clone. "There isn't a constant voice giving sarcastic comments the entire time."

"Hey! My sarcastic comments are a delight." The clone Black Widow was fighting was hit by a repulsor blast and vanished out sight. Natasha looked up to see Iron Man flying high in the air, easily joining the fight on the ground below. "Sorry I was late, was in a business meeting that Pepper forced me into to. You would think after making her CEO I wouldn't need to be there for every little meeting."

"Maybe she just want to keep an eye on you to make sure you stay out of trouble." Wanda managed to say as she threw a clone across the street. "You do seem to have a kind of magnetic pull to villains that screams 'hurt me, just go on and stab me'." 

Tony landed on the ground next to Hawkeye, grabbing him around the waist, "I get stabbed on time and suddenly it like I've been stabbed every battle." He took off towards the sky with Clint in his arms. Dropping him off on a nearby building, Tony turned away and flew back into the fray.

The battle continued for about five more minutes, when the Loki doubles all disappeared.

"What? Is that it?" Iron Man flew and landed next to Steve, "I barely got warmed up. What gives?"

A voice echoed through the air seeming to hold the Avengers in place, "Oh do not worry Man of Iron. For I am not yet done with you." 

Tony could feel a tug pulling on the armor around him. The wind ripping through the metal plates as it gripped each individual part that made up the Iron Man suit. Before he could even blink the metal was ripped away from his body. 

Loki appeared behind Stark and grabbed him by the arm and throwing him at a nearby empty warehouse. His teammates unable to move from their position, held there by an unseen force. Forced to watch as their friend was thrown through a building.

His whole body screamed in pain and he couldn't seem to get up. Laying in a pile of ruble hoping for the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. Sadly, Loki reached him before he could pass out. Grabbing Tony by the hair, Loki repeatedly smashed his head into the floor. When Iron Man was finally unconcious the god stopped and whispered in his ear and disappeared. 

The force holding Earth's Mightiest Heroes vanished and the group ran to where their fallen member was. They entered the empty building and found Tony on his back with blood pouring out from his head onto the floor.

"Somebody call for medical, Steve help me stop the bleeding," Natasha was the only one that seemed to be holding it together. She easily got the team to start moving. Clint turned and called for a medical team to hurry to the sight and and have Bruce prep the Med Bay at the tower. Steve kneeled next the Tony's head with Natasha on the other side. She had grabbed a knife from the many pouches hidden in her suit and cut part of Tony's shirt off. Holding the torn clothing to his head Steve and Natasha slowed down the bleeding.

The medical team arrived two minutes after receiving agent Barton's call. With precision that can only come from years of experience they lifted Tony onto a stretcher and hurried to get him on the quinjet.

Steve couldn't move. Tony was hurt and he couldn't do anything to save him. How was he supposed to tell Pepper or Rhodey that Tony was injured on his watch. Oh god. What about Bucky? Bucky would never forgive him! Him and Tony had finally started dating after a year of hopeless flirting and he might've just gotten Tony killed.

Looking down Steve finally noticed a hand holding onto his arm. Wanda could easily tell that he was hurting and in an attempt to comfort him let her powers help him calm down. He silently thanked her because he noticed that his breathing had been getting faster and louder.

The team stood there watching as the aircraft took Tony to get medical treatment. Two of them covered in blood, but all of them unable to move.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there will be a new chapter at least every two weeks. Sometimes it may be earlier than that. Thanks and don't forget to let me know what you think!


End file.
